knucklesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
INTRODUCING.... THE LOGO! BTW, I'm currently making the wordmark. [insert mabelforcer] 15:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The wordmark. [insert mabelforcer] 16:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, anyone tell you that your "essential" girlfriend was an ugly skank? Because she is. Also, don't worry about me ever coming back to the Sonic News Wiki. With the way you run things, I'm amazed that it hasn't fallen apart. "Wiki Star"? ********. Don't make me laugh. Hey, while we're at it, I hope you die from how bad your wiki is. And another thing, you call yourself a fan, and yet, even if the game was shoved right in your face, you still wouldn't know ****. So, good day, have fun, and hope you die. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] I'm here. Assuming you're around, would you like to talk if you're interested? [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 22:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) What did you eat? [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 23:46, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Gotta get going, outta time. I'll try contacting you another time. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 00:09, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm around if you are~ [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 23:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I hope you don't hate me for this ... Hey Bullet. Long time no see. How are you? Don't worry; if you reply back, I won't tell anyone. BlueSpeeder (talk) 22:39, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing swell. I just became an administrator on the Sonic wiki but I barely edit there anymore. Glad to hear from you again. :) BlueSpeeder (talk) 21:12, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Dramatic Response Hey there, mate. I'm going to start off my response with this: I'm sorry. We had a conflict quite some time ago, and I realize that I had mistreated you, joking about/mocking your interests, providing illogical arguments to some of our past discussions, being a general nuisance, etc. However, I want to put all of my faults in our friendship behind, because lingering on them does no good. Once again, I do apologize for my behavior in the past. On a related note, it's comforting to hear from you again since you left. So I truly hope that you have your life in balance with your IRL priorities. So tell me, how's it going? Oh, and yes, you can call me Ryan, I certainly don't mind. [[User:Sacorguy79|'Serious']] [[User Talk:Sacorguy79|'Heavy']] 01:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm more focused on deleting and categorizing images. In fact, I plan on doing a huge task on adding descriptions to images. Really, the bureaucrats minus Morff are the only guys doing stuff nowadays. I try to learn my best after te previous attempt at adminship. And, to be influenced by you. :I do have a 3DS, in fact. I plan on giving my code to you eventually. Also, I have seen Frozen, and, mind if I say this? It. Is. Amazing. I honestly want to watch Gravity, but I haven't got a chance just yet. I barely play games anymore (in fact, I haven't played video games in about a month). But I do recommend The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, if you haven't tried it yet. I'll tell Silver and Gen to talk to you. ;) BlueSpeeder (talk) 04:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hai Oh hey! You still log on to Wikia (I can see you deleted my page that I made for make benefit of myself), so how's it been? Sorry if we had any conflicts. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 22:24, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, Disney is finally back on track with new animated films, all recently being well-performed. As for the Zelda game, it is like an updated, beefed-up-version, if you will, of A Link to the Past. That alone gives you an idea what it's like. :P BlueSpeeder (talk) 22:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Preparing for college, hmm? It feels as though time has flown by so quickly, it's almost surreal to ever hear someone say that, hahaha. Well, I hope that will work out for you. I'm still trying to get schoolwork done, whilst simultaneously beginning to learn using the Source Film Maker. I only just started today, but I find it a lot more enthralling than learning computer-drawn animation. Plus, I don't have to go to a bootcamp to learn it, which makes me slightly less nervous/on-edge about following the tutorials XD. [[User:Sacorguy79|'Serious']] [[User Talk:Sacorguy79|'Heavy']] 00:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Me neither. XD I told SilverPlays about you wanting to talk to him. He should message back soon. BlueSpeeder (talk) 22:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, time ought to be back for a visit once college is over. =P [[User:Sacorguy79|'Serious']] [[User Talk:Sacorguy79|'Heavy']] 23:30, March 13, 2014 (UTC) As you know I got your message from blue that you would like to hear from me. I don't know what to say really (this caught me off guard), but i guess i could ask: How are you doing? What have you done since you left SNN? Here's what's going on with me: This week I had to take the dumb-stupid-boring Ohio Graduation Test. As you well know, it is quite the experience. The longest I took was 2 hours on the writing test. I guess if you are only going to take the test once (i knew i was going to pass :P), you might as well put in your best effort. I have reached the rank of Life Scout in the Boy Scouts. It is the rank before Eagle Scout. The last things i have to do are 6 required Merit Badges, the Eagle Scout service project, and a few smaller things. I am confident i will become an eagle scout before 18; all i have to do is apply myself. Last week I saw the lego movie. It's very good and makes me feel good about all the times when i was little and made up dumb stories with my toys. I'm arguing with myself on which song is more annoying: Everything is Awesome or Let it Go :P I don't want to sound rude or anything, but out of all the people on SNN you have meet in about the 4 years you've been there, why me? What did I do that made you think 'I think i should catch up with SilverPlays'? Also, could you call me Michael for now on Kyle? SilverPlays97 (talk) 00:54, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing alright I guess, a little stress here and there but alright. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 02:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I hope all goes well for ya, then. Video-Games are practically a necessity to life (imo). 12:05, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, next Saturday, my school's marching band preforms in a parade so I'll be busy. :U Pacmansonic138 (talk) 17:53, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Bias .....Bullet. I want you to name names, and give me as much proof or screenshots as you can. If this is true, then this is a big, BIG issue. And it needs to be handled NOW.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I think I was an hour late... Somehow. My apologies! [[User:Sacorguy79|'Serious']] [[User Talk:Sacorguy79|'Heavy']] 01:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) The chat seems to be bugging out on me, too. If we do try to talk sometime soon, perhaps there's an alternative if it's not working? [[User:Sacorguy79|'Serious']] [[User Talk:Sacorguy79|'Heavy']] 01:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) There's Skype; I still have you on there.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:46, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Don't Mind Me, Just Talking Hey, it's been a while Kyle. How's your summer going for you? BlueSpeeder (talk) 15:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I like your wiki. :) :Hey man, it's alright. How have you been lately? BlueSpeeder (talk) 14:13, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've done hardly anything this summer, except go to a church camp for a week. Other than that, it's just been me editing and working at Subway half of the day. XP Nice talking to you. BlueSpeeder (talk) 06:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey I won't be using PC for a long while, probably till Febuary or March. In case you're wondering, i'm only on episode 92 of Naruto because I haven't been watching in the past two days lol. I just saw some fan art of SSW Twitch & Thresh & it's gotten my hyped for the skins so tell Alex to buy Thresh and i'll buy him the SSW skin. When i'm done with Naruto & Shipiden i'm gonna want these skins: Officer Vi, Warring Kingdom J4, Mad Hatter Shaco, Ruthless Pantheon, Heartseeker Vayne, Guardian of the Sand Kha'Zix, Jade Dragon Wukong, Battlebunny Riven, and for the 1820 skin you promised I want Nunu Bot. After I finish Shipuden i'll watch Fairy Tale. Also, for the anime series you want to watch together, did you mean a long anime series like Naruto or One Piece, or a short one like Death Note, SAO, AoT? ---Trundle the Troll God (talk) I sent this message from a laptop that can't run anything without getting 3 fps. And yeah i'm at the Tsunade are. My favorite characters are probably Neji or Jiraiya. You can't forget about Rock Lee though. My favorite fights were the Hero on the Bridge one, Neji vs Naruto, Rock Lee vs Gaara, and Rock Lee vs Sasuke/Naruto. For the anime we should watch, I say Boku no Pico, I think you should pick that one out. We also need to play Terraria and Portal 2. Someone should get Alex Terraria, and don't forget to tell him to buy Thresh for the epic SSW Imp and Mata rektum train. ---Trundle the Troll God (talk) 17:31, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kyle Am I able to join this Skype group you have here? MrBreada 16:39, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Interview Well first off, how do you feel about being Featured User? It's always nice to be featured on the main page, but I would like to take this opportunity to give a shoutout to Kanye West, as he roasted Wiz Khalifa on Twitter the other day. He's also about to drop the hottest album of all time, Waves, on Feburary 11th. That's all. # 1. Q) Supposedly we'll be hearing some news about Sonic come February; how do you feel about this? A) Anyone who has gotten to know me even in the slightest degree will be able tell you that I am no longer a fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Sonic the Hedgehog franchise is long past its glory days, at least in my opinion. With that said, I do not have many feelings for the announcement that is apparently coming this month. In fact, I did not even have the slightest clue that any news was coming. It was only recently that I learned that the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise was turning 25 years old this month. However, I do have some sentimental attachment to the series, and thus, I do hold out some hope for the direction the series takes in the future. Another game a la Sonic Colors or Sonic Generations would do wonders for the series. I would not be opposed to more Sonic Boom, either, if only because it is meme-worthy. #AllOfTheBoom # 2. Q) You recently became an administrator of the SNN again, how does that feel? A) If I'm perfectly honest: being an administrator of the Sonic News Network once more is a bit surreal. I still feel as if this is a dream and that my alarm clock is going to sound off any minute now. In the past I've been known to repeatedly say "being an administrator is no big deal", and I stand by that statement. It may seem a bit hypocritical or bold of me to say such a thing, but allow me to explain. Being an "administrator" is not the source of my glee; the ability to maintain the wiki with the additional tools is not why I'm beaming. It's the feeling of being accepted and trusted by the community once more that has me so joyous. And it's fun to just have the tools. :3 #IMadeIt #Winning #Blessed # 3. Q) Despite the console game being an utter failure and the handheld game doing average at best, Sonic Boom nonetheless received a sequel. What do you think of this? A) Sonic Boom is love. Sonic Boom is life. #AllOfTheBoom # 4. Q) Fighter, Mage, or Thief? A) This is probably the standard answer, but I am going to say Mage. Why, you may ask? Why, because Ahri is a mage, and Ahri is waifu, of course! #Bae #Waifu #TooManyWaifusWillRuinYourLaifu # 5. Q) What do you think of the Sonic Boom TV series? Would you rather another TV series based on the main game series? A) No, that would be cringeworthy and terrible. Sonic Boom is an unprecedented masterpiece; it's one of a kind. It may be generations before people acknowledge it, but Sonic Boom may be the greatest animated television series of all time. #AllOfTheBoom #EvenMoreBoomThanTheLastCommentEntails # 6. Q) What are your interests outside of the Sonic News Network? A) The only "interest" that I am going to mention here is my love for anime. I would not categorize it as an "interest", but as a "lifestyle". My favorite anime include Hunter x Hunter (Machi is waifu), Angel Beats! (Yuri is waifu), Nisekoi (Chitoge is waifu), and Charlotte (Nao is waifu). #Anime4Lyfe #Otaku #TooManyWaifusWillRuinYourLaifu # 7. Q) Who are your friends here on the Sonic News Network? A) Journalistic (better known as his superior online alias, SonicTheHedgehogDude) and GraveEclipse567 (better known as SpyroSonic2000 aka the president of the Bullet Francisco Fan Club), as they are two-thirds of the Reckless Administrator Tag-Team™. I am of course the other one-third. #RecklessAdminTagTeam #WinningWhileTwinning # 8. Q) If you had to speculate as to what Sonic's top speed is, what would it be? A) Sonic is faster than light. For starters, with the light speed dash, Sonic is faster than light, hence the name. If you're skeptical about that, in Sonic Adventure 2 it outright says Sonic is faster than light with the light dash shoes. This also happens in Sonic Unleashed. Without the light dash shoes, there's also the fact that Sonic has moved so fast that he has time traveled. He also "fixed space" by accelerating through space. Time travel and "fixing space" are pretty ridiculous feats. Another impressive feat is that he nearly escaped a black hole. Not even light cannot escape that shiz. In case you still don't believe me, Sonic was confirmed to be faster than light here. But hey, that's just a theory! A Game Theory! Thanks for watching! #MatthewPatrick13 #GameTheory # 9. Q) What Sonic character would you say you share the most similarities with, personality-wise? A) None. Every last character has an unrealistic trope personality. If you force me to give you an answer, I would probably say Chris Thorndyke or Omochao. I tend to anger people here on the Sonic News Network so those characters would match my traits the best. lol jk Sticks the Badger for life. #AllOfTheBoom #IDontEvenWatchSonicBoom # 10. Q) What characters do you think most represent the animals of the Chinese Zodiac? A) Uhhhh, as far as I know we do not have any accurate dates for what Earth-year any of the characters were born in. As such, I'll go with the obvious answer and say that Cream the Rabbit most accurately represents the Chinese Zodiac Rabbit. Also, Sonic the Hedgehog looks like an overgrown Rat dyed blue so I think it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he accurately represents the Chinese Zodiac Rat. If anyone is wondering what my Chinese Zodiac is, I'm a Gemini. #Trolol #AstrologicalSignsAreBetterThanChineseSigns 10 might require a bit of research, but it's something different at least.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 12:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Heheh, sorry, didn't see your message. You're pretty lucky I decided to log on soon after. Anyway, Krazy told me about discord. Seeing no harm in it, I decided to make an account called "The Glasgow Kiss". But now all you need to do is resresh. I'll be looking pretty forward! Please read - this is important So you are still secretly coming back to Wikia after all. You just can't let go, can you? You promised many times before that you'd never come back, but for some reason, it's impossible to resist. Don't worry, I did the same thing for a while after I left. Even so, I thought you would only visit the Sonic wiki; I thought this useless... whatever this place is supposed to be... would be forgotten forever. I expected that inevitably, sooner or later, some user would stumble upon my page and perhaps respond to it. Little did I know that you, who said you are officially leaving this website, would be that user. Those who know me well enough know that I'm a particularly serious person, so I'm going to reply maturely, not with some insulting prose. As this is the first time we've properly talked in years, I've got some explaining to do. I'll keep it brief... I almost never check up on SNN now. It may be a crucial chapter in my Internet life, but I've long moved on. I don't care what's going on or how much needs fixing. I just so happened upon your blog and I was devastated, because after years of feeling forlorn about our former friendship, now I had no chance to put things right. I've always wanted to patch things up between us... but every time I went to start a conversation, I chickened out, because I was scared of what you would say. I'm not going to lie: I've been intimidated by you all this time I've known you, before I even joined SNN. So I tried to get on your good side and become friends, and I succeeded. I thought it would last... So, who exactly is the child here? OK, so what I did wasn't terribly sensible, but I felt it was the only way I could get your attention, and I was skeptical it would even work. It was an act of desperation, I know. But the fact you've chosen to gleefully deface my talk page (and protect both my pages so I can't revert them) confirms your feelings about me... hatred, contempt, repulsion. I never hated you - I certainly don't want to hate you - I just felt like there was a pain that had not been healed, a lingering bitterness that had not been corrected. These feelings were actually towards myself for letting you down, but I took it out in the form of displaying your angry message (from Jan. 2014, thanks for correcting that) on my page. So please... I genuinely say this from the depths of my heart... forgive me. We don't have to be "friends" per se, I just don't want to be enemies. It's a stupid rivalry we seem to have developed and I want to end it. I just need appeasement. Whatever your choice, I will accept. <3 Le Discord Solace (talk) ---- Well of course I'd be misinformed about a lot of stuff; I haven't been keeping tabs on what has happened around these parts. So I must continue explaining. I usually cannot stand long, yawn-inducing walls of drivel, which are depressingly common in encyclopedias and even more so in their talk sections, but it's the only way. Speaking of encyclopedias, I hate them. I mean really, really hate them. The suffocating formality, the strict intellectual scumbags, the uninviting atmosphere. I find it very uncomfortable. I now only visit one to look something up for a game I'm playing; I don't converse with anyone or make any edits, even if I notice a spelling or grammar error. Wikipedia is the absolute worst - tons of pointless policies, trivial arguments that lead nowhere, and a thorough dearth of emotion. I don't care if that's how it should be, I still detest it. Only misfits and losers waste their time on such inane projects. That's why I haven't been around. And yet there remains in me a shred of fondness for SNN, a website which has changed beyond recognition since 2012 and alienated me. So when I feel inclined, I like to see what's going down. Even if it's mostly general edits by Ultrasonic9000 (who virtually owns the place) and chatting about the latest Sonic Boom episode. Right, so that's how you noticed. I knew you were a Councillor, but I thought it was merely a pretentious status symbol. Nor did I know this was your official, er... wiki, or that you still kept up to date on wiki-related affairs. To me, that does not constitute "leaving". If it were me, I'd just ditch everything and everyone and forget about it. All those editors on SNN, they're not important to me anymore. You misread my tone. I wasn't laughing at the fact you're still here. Like I said, I do exactly the same thing on rare occasion, lurking out of sheer curiosity. It's not hypocritical at all. I don't have a notification service - I go to SNN spontaneously, typing in the URL manually. And when I saw your blog, I suddenly remembered this place (which ironically used to be mildly informative until it was reduced to its current state). And here we are. I'm nothing in your eyes, I'm aware. But in my eyes, you are a phenomenon. You're an enigma. Your astuteness, your genius-level vocabulary, how you know what to say to swing things in your favour at every opportune moment, how you can be so cruel and callous, and yet so gracious and selfless all at once... it's a complete mystery that I cannot decipher. And that's what I found most impressive about you. You're the complete opposite of me; I'm always humble, I use simple diction, and I'm far, far less analytical. That's why it hurt so much to burn this bridge. I'm not special to you, but you're very special to me. Except you weren't always right. No one is always right. Thank you for replying to me. All I was after was peace of mind, and you've granted me it, so for that I am grateful. I will never meet another like you... that's another thing I can be grateful for. One final question: from what I can infer from your horrible story, I'm concerned you've been telling the SNN users about me in a negative light. Have they been talking about me behind my back? If so, that's extremely disconcerting and humiliating. One final request: please unlock my page and talk page! I promise I will remove everything posthaste and I'll never bother you ever again. And if I do talk to you, there'll be no hard feelings whatsoever. Le Solace (talk) P.S. About that thing where I asked you why your gender was listed as female, that was just an observation I felt compelled to query. And it was roughly two years ago now. Doesn't time fly. ---- I want to preserve my dignity, that's all. I do want us to be on good terms, but I'm not going to be a sycophant, showering you in praise and apologies just to win your approval. And how could I not react with annoyance at what you wrote? Retaliating with a barrage of insults would make it worse, so I had to settle for that message. Look, let's end this now. Believe me, everything I have said is with pure sincerity. I assume you don't like me very much by the manner in which you've spoken to me so far, calling me out on my inferior wisdom and correcting my petty mistakes. I'm probably wrong about that, too. I'm fine with that, though. Please, unlock my pages so I can return things to normality. It would make me happy. That's all I want, happiness. For both me and you. Le Solace (talk) ---- Hahahaha! I knew you were playing all along. So was I! Did you really think I had no inkling you were just teasing me? I pretended I was clueless and continued to drag this out because I love your funny talk so much! I'd keep going, but I have more urgent issues to attend to, and if I recall correctly, feeding the trolls is not often condoned within the majority of Internet communities. Anyway, thanks for unlocking my pages and I'm glad this has ended on a positive note. Now I can get back to my life. See you around! Le Solace (talk) Who are you? Journalistic talk | 05:31, May 5, 2017 (UTC)